1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group of bioinformatically detectable novel human oligonucleotides, here identified as Genomic Address Messenger or GAM oligonucleotides.
All of which are believed to be related to the micro RNA (miRNA) group of oligonucleotides.
2. Description of Prior Art
Micro RNAs (miRNA), are short ˜22 nt non-coding regulatory RNA oligonucleotides, found in a wide range of species, believed to function as specific gene translation repressors, sometimes involved in cell-differentiation.
The ability to detect novel miRNAs is limited by the methodologies used to detect such oligonucleotides. All miRNAs identified so far either present a visibly discernable whole body phenotype, as do Lin-4 and Let-7 (Wightman, B., Ha, I., and Ruvkun, G., Cell 75:855-862 (1993); Reinhart et al. Nature 403: 901-906 (2000)), or produce sufficient quantities of RNA so as to be detected by the standard molecular biological techniques.
Studies reporting miRNAs (Lau et al., Science 294:858-862 (2001), Lagos-Quintana et al., Science 294: 853-858 (2001)) discovered 93 miRNAs in several species, by sequencing a limited number of clones (300 by Lau and 100 by Lagos-Quintana) of small segments (i.e. size fractionated) RNA. MiRNAs detected in these studies therefore, represent the more prevalent among the miRNA oligonucleotide family, and can not be much rarer than 1% of all small ˜20 nt-long RNA oligonucleotides.
The aforesaid studies provide no basis for detection of miRNA oligonucleotides which either do not present a visually discernable whole body phenotype, or are rare (e.g. rarer than 0.1% of all size fractionated ˜20 nt-long RNA segments expressed in the tissues examined), and therefore do not produce significant enough quantities of RNA so as to be detected by standard biological techniques.
Reference is made to the sequence listing submitted herewith. The sequence listing consists of a file named “SequenceListing.txt” (342,255 KB, Jul. 15, 2009), and is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Brief Description of Sequence Listing, Large Tables and Computer Program Listing
A sequence listing is attached to the present invention, comprising 2254510 genomic sequences, is contained in a file named SEQ_LIST.txt (342238 KB, 31 Mar. 2004), and is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Large tables relating to genomic sequences are attached to the present application, appear in 11 table files (size, creation date), incorporated herein: TABLE—1.txt (35,428 KB, Mar. 31, 2004); TABLE—2.txt (165,249 KB, Mar. 31, 2004); TABLE—3.txt (2,837 KB, Mar. 31, 2004); TABLE—4.txt (8,105 KB, Mar. 31, 2004); TABLE—5.txt (3,048 KB, Mar. 31, 2004); TABLE—6.txt (169,488 KB, Mar. 31, 2004); TABLE—7.txt (268,106 KB, Mar. 31, 2004); TABLE—8—1.txt (378,907 KB, Oct. 25, 2005); TABLE—8—2.txt (374,279 KB, Oct. 25, 2005); TABLE—9—1.txt (419,922 KB, Oct. 25, 2005); TABLE—9—2.txt (415,145 KB, Oct. 25, 2005); TABLE—10.txt (4,315 KB, Mar. 31, 2004) and TABLE—11.txt (36 KB, Mar. 31, 2004), all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
A computer program listing of a computer program constructed and operative in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is enclosed on an electronic medium in computer readable form, and is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The computer program listing is contained in 6 files, the name, sizes and creation date of which are as follows: AUXILARY_FILES.txt (117K, 14-Nov-03); EDIT_DISTANCE.txt (144K, 24-Nov-03); FIRST-K.txt (96K, 24-Nov-03); HAIRPIN_PREDICTION.txt (19K, 25-Mar-04); TWO_PHASED_SIDE_SELECTOR.txt (4K, 14-Nov-03); and TWO_PHASED_PREDICTOR.txt (74K, 14-Nov-03).